phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Thaddeus and Thor
The Flynn-Fletchers' neighbors have relatives visiting who bear an uncanny resemblance to Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. In fact, older sister Mandy has two younger brothers, Thaddeus and Thor, who drive her crazy with their ambitious projects. Although Candace and Mandy initially bond, they soon compete, urging their brothers to build the best backyard fort. Meanwhile, Perry finds himself in the middle of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family reunion where Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to win the annual kickball tournament with the Kick-inator. Read the full summary... Linda leaves Candace in charge Thaddeus and Thor (2).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (3).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (4).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (5).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (6).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (7).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (8).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (9).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (10).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (11).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (12).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (13).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (14).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (15).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (16).jpg Meeting their neighbors' relatives Thaddeus and Thor (17).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (18).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (19).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (20).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (21).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (22).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (23).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (24).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (25).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (26).jpg Thaddeus blowing a bubble.png Thaddeus and Thor (27).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (28).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (29).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (30).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (31).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (32).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (33).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (34).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (35).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (36).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (37).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (38).jpg Perry's mission Thaddeus and Thor (39).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (40).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (41).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (42).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (43).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (44).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (45).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (46).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (47).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (48).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (49).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (50).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (51).jpg Mandy challenges Candace Thaddeus and Thor (52).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (53).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (54).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (55).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (56).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (57).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (58).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (59).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (60).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (61).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (62).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (63).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (64).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (65).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (66).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (67).jpg Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion Thaddeus and Thor (68).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (69).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (70).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (71).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (72).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (73).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (74).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (75).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (76).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (77).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (78).jpg DoofKickball1.jpf.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (79).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (80).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (81).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (82).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (83).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (84).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (85).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (86).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (87).jpg DoofKickball2.jpg "Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart" Thaddeus and Thor (88).jpg DoofKickball3.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (89).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (90).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (91).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (92).jpg Mom'sFavoriteSon.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (93).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (94).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (95).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (96).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (97).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (98).jpg Atackedbyballs.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (99).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (100).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (100).jpg Couldn'tKickHisWay.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (101).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (102).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (103).jpg Intoherheart.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (104).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (105).jpg LadiesandgentelmanLoveHändel.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (106).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (107).jpg Rugby.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (108).jpg Socker.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (109).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (110).jpg Football.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (111).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (112).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (113).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (114).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (115).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (116).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (117).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (118).jpg Danny and Doofenshmirtz duet.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (120).jpg The Kick-inator Thaddeus and Thor (121).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (122).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (123).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (124).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (125).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (126).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (127).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (128).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (129).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (130).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (131).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (132).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (133).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (134).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (135).jpg Isabella Indignant Thaddeus and Thor (136).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (137).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (138).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (139).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (140).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (141).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (142).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (143).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (144).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (145).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (146).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (147).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (148).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (149).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (150).jpg Doofenshmirtz practices Thaddeus and Thor (151).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (152).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (153).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (154).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (155).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (156).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (157).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (158).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (159).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (160).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (161).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (162).jpg The Forts Thaddeus and Thor (163).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (164).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (165).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (166).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (167).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (168).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (169).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (170).jpg The Stuff.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (171).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (172).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (173).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (174).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (175).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (176).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (177).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (178).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (179).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (180).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (181).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (182).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (183).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (184).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (185).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (186).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (187).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (188).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (189).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (190).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (191).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (192).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (193).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (194).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (195).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (196).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (197).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (198).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (199).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (200).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (201).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (202).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (203).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (204).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (205).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (206).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (207).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (208).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (209).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (210).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (211).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (212).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (213).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (214).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (215).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (216).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (217).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (218).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (219).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (220).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (221).jpg T and T dumbfounded.jpg Thaddeus and Thor (222).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (223).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (224).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (225).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (226).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (227).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (228).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (229).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (230).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (231).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (232).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (233).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (234).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (235).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (236).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (237).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (238).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (239).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (240).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (241).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (242).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (243).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (244).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (245).jpg Another failed plan to get Mom to see Thaddeus and Thor (246).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (247).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (248).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (249).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (250).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (251).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (252).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (253).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (254).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (255).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (256).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (257).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (258).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (259).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (260).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (261).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (262).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (263).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (264).jpg Thaddeus and Thor (265).jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries